Life Ain't All It Seems
by Zebras345
Summary: This is the sequel to Baby I'm A Rock Star! The girls are back and better than ever! Join the PPGs and the RRBs as they adjust to their new life with music, kids and A lot of family drama! But little do they know a new threat is appearing,as the girls soon learn something that will change their lives forever, they have never become closer as a family can ever be.
1. The Wedding of the Century

**And your favorite story is back! I know you guy are excited for this sequel you're just dying inside. I just fractured my hand yesterday and its in a cast and I still have enough energy to type for you people boy I am committed! Anyways years and months are going to skip by a little bit to make life easier for me! Sorry I haven't updated in a while though because I've just been distracted for a really long time and I was just lazy so yeah very sorry anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

_After their airport fiasco the girls and guys said good bye to their friends who went to New York to complete their new dream jobs. Boomer though being shocked that his girlfriends was pregnant is now happier than ever that he is having a baby. Bubbles is 6 months pregnant with their first twin boys on the way. Blossom and Brick were doing great, Blossom was getting all wrapped up in Robin's wedding she had been neglecting Brick. So as an apology she decided to give him a 'fun night'. After a few days she found out that she was pregnant. She was only 3 months pregnant at the time and found out she was going to have twins a boy and a girl. Being Buttercup she laughed at her sister's misery as she got to have an amazing time with her new dog and her boyfriend. But eventually over time karma came back and bit her in the butt, because she found out that she was pregnant with triplet's two boys and one girl. She was only 1 month pregnant. Robin was still getting ready for her wedding, also finding out that she was one week pregnant with twin girls, couldn't be happier that her life was coming together. Over all the boys music career was booming now that the PPGs came into their life, but little did they know that there is a new enemy right around the corner…. _

Robin's POV

I took a long hard look in the mirror, I was completely wowed my sister's really outdid themselves. Today is my wedding day, the day I become Mrs. Michelson. The day I marry the man of my dreams and we can start a family, when Mitch and I found out we were pregnant it was the best day of our lives, well aside from today of course. I was wearing a strapless ball gown slim at the top and flowing at the bottom. It had a purple band around the waist I had on white pumps with purple stone. My hair was in a high bun with two strands hanging down my face, it had put little white stones in my bun. I had on black eyeliner and a little bit of make up on. I had a short veil that was white and in the back of me.

"Must I say I never thought Robin would be the first one out of all of us to get married." I turn around to see my sisters standing at the doorway. Bubbles had her hair in regular ponytails. She was wearing a long purple strapless dress that fell to the floor with her big 6 month belly popping out you would think she's having twins or something. Buttercup and Blossom were wearing the same thing in purple as well.

"Wow you look beautiful." Buttercup whispered, I smiled.

"Alright let's get this over with before I start crying….again. This is your something old." I was shocked when Blossom pulled out our mom's old charm bracelet. I began to tear up. Bubbles waved her hands in my face.

"No no not yet you'll ruin your make up, here is your something new." My eyes went wide when I saw her pull out a diamond necklace with purple gems in the middle of each diamond, when she put it around my neck it brought me down a little bit.

"How in the heck did you afford this!?" I yelled, Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"We are living with Pop stars who have a multibillion music carrer if you forgot, anyway this you're something BORROWED and when I mean BORROWED I mean BORROWED." I rolled my eyes as Buttercup handed me a pair of long dangling diamond earrings that go with the necklace.

"You've got your something borrowed, your something new, you're something old and now it's time for your something blue." With that Blossom gave me a blue butterfly clip that she placed into my hair right above my veil. I sighed happily, I loved these guys.

"There you're all ready t-to g-g-get MARRIED!" Bubbles started to wail, and I followed her lead soon we were all crying.

"W-why are we all crying!" I yelled. Buttercup wiped her tears.

"I'm not crying I'm sweating through my eyes!" I let out a laugh as I cuddled with my family.

"Do you realize that he's going to be your husband?" Bubbles whispered. I nodded my head.

"And I couldn't be happier." I whispered back. Suddenly there was a faint knock on the door, Butch, Boomer and Brick walked in.

"So this is what women do at weddings, I just thought they were naturally slow." Boomer said, his brother chuckling at his comment. All 3 boys were dressed in fitting tuxedos all with purple ties and light purple vest with a violet flower in their pockets, I must say they were all very handsome.

"Well excuse us for taking our time you know because if you haven't noticed some of us are pregnant and showing therefore carrying what feels like 3000 POUNDS ON THEIR STOMACH!" Bubbles yell's at Boomer, who went behind Butch and Brick for protection against his crazy pregnant girlfriend.

"Way to go, you three are the only doofus' on the planet to upset a pregnant woman." Buttercup said while Blossom started giggling. Butch came and wrapped his arms around Buttercup.

"Speaking of pregnant people how are you doing my sweetness?" Buttercup shook her head.

"I have no clue carrying triplets is kind of scary." I laughed.

"Yeah and bringing more Butch's into this world is even scarier." She giggled as Butch glared at me.

"Aww give her a break brother, she's getting married today!" Boomer said slinging an arm over my shoulder, Brick came onto the other side and did the same thing.

"Yeah and not just to anyone, she's getting married to Mitch!" He snickered, I blushed. Blossom smacked Brick in the arm.

"Stop that you're scaring her! Anyways is there a reason why you guys are here in the first place?" Brick nodded.

"Yeah Mitch was you know freaking out that Robin had bailed on him with the whole thought of marriage so he's in our room tearing himself apart and he asked us to check on you guys." My eyes went wide.

"AND YOU LEFT HIM THERE ALONE!" I was getting ready to strangle the first one I saw, Boomer was luckily saved by Buttercup.

"Hey it's ok their going to leave NOW and go tell Mitch everything is ok so that you don't have to freak out anymore." The boys shrugged their shoulders and was about to leave, when I remembered something.

"Wait which one of you guys is walking me down the aisle?" They all turned around and smirked, but only Brick stepped forward.

"That would be me my lady, so I suggest you hurry up, well be waiting for you ladies outside." He said closing the door behind him. I turned back to my sisters

"So I guess this is it, I guess I'm getting married now." Blossom walked towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"And you deserve nothing but the best, I just wished Mom and maybe dad could see what a beautiful women you have become, nothing less than what they have ever expected." I gave her a reassuring smile as I motioned the rest of my family in for a hug.

* * *

"Alright is everyone in their places?" Blossom asked as she went down the line of everyone making sure that everything was perfect, she handed me my bouquet of purple tulips. I was shaking with nervousness, I was about to become somebody's wife. I easily began to hyperventilate but no one seemed to notice. Bubbles was fixing Boomer's tie as he dazed off into space, Butch was trying to calm down Buttercup who was pretending that she wasn't crying. I began to back away slowly, but someone caught my elbow and brought me back into line.

"I know you are not skipping out on my cousin right now." I look up to see Brick smirking down at me, I sighed and unexpectedly gave Brick a hug, he was shocked but resolved into it knowing I needed comfort, I felt him chuckle like Mitch it rumbled a bit.

"Robin just answers me this one question, and answer me truthfully. Why are you getting married?" That question blew me right out of my mind, I released myself from his embrace, and glared at him.

"What the hell kind of question is that!? I'm getting married to the man I love! I'm getting married because I want to spend the rest of my life with Mitch because he makes me happy! I want to grow old and start a family with this man because I know that's he's going to treat me the way I deserve to be treated, and he loves me for me! And that's why I can't wait to get married to him!" My eyes went wide.

"So how do you want to reward me, by cash or just a favor?" I growled at him.

"I don't know how Blossom puts up with you." I say while grabbing his arm, his smile got even bigger.

"The same way the rest of our family does, with love and lots of it." I blushed at the last statement as we were now the last ones behind the door, before they opened it I looked back at him.

"Thank you." He smiled. The door opened and before me revealed a huge church seated with half the city of Townsville and maybe a few extra people, the music began and everyone stood up while I began walking down the aisle. I saw Mitch who was stunned at my beauty; thankfully Butch was there to hold him up. I smiled when I saw Mitch, the way he looked in his tuxedo was beyond breath taking and I couldn't wait to be near him.

"Easy there tiger, remember slow pace." Brick whispered, I must have been dragging him behind me. We finally made it to the alter and everyone sat down, I took his hands and while he grabbed mine. His eyes shining with happiness, the priest opened his Bible and began the ceremony. It was only a matter of time before I became Mrs. Michelson.

* * *

Mitch grabbed my hand as we busted out of the church doors and into the limo, waving good bye to our family and friends, the minute they shut the door, I turned to Mitch.

"I should kick your ass." He gave me a confused look.

"Robin we literally just got married, what in the hell did I do now?" I giggled, and slowly leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss, lasting a lot longer than I thought it would because Mitch wanted more then what was being given.

"I should kick your ass because you didn't tell me your middle name was Mitch Alex Michelson." He chuckled.

"God I love you." He said while holding my cheek, I kissed his lips ones more time.

"I love you too." We cuddled together the rest of the way to the reception.

Buttercups POV

We all waved goodbye as the new happy couple rode away to spend some alone time together before the reception. The minute they turned the corner Blossom turns back to us.

"Alright team we have exactly one hour to get to our destination and make sure everything is in order for the bride and groom when they return." I scoffed.

"Note to self remind me to kill Robin for making you her maid of honor!" Blossom stuck her tongue out, but was caught off guard when Brick swooped in and took Blossom's mouth into his own, after about a 5 minutes of the nastiest make out, they finally stopped. Blossom was completely flushed, once she regained her composition she hit Brick repeatedly in the arm.

"Why did you do that!?" Brick shrugged.

"You provoked me by sticking your tongue out, I took that as an invite, and I like my women in charge." He said the last part seductively causing her to blush madly and giggle to herself. I looked at Butch.

"You have officially corrupted your brothers are you proud of yourself?" He started to chuckle while heading in my general direction, I started to back away a little scared of what he might do.

"For your information Buttercup my Boomie-Bear is not corrupt like his brothers!" I raised a brow at my blonde headed sister.

"Um who was the first one of us to get pregnant? And who was over there getting freaky just now!? Don't think I didn't see you two!" Both of them blushed.

"Well it was worth a try." Boomer muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get going before Blossom has a panic attack or Robin thinks we ditched her wedding." I say while walking towards the limo with the rest of the crew on my tail.

* * *

"NOW PRESENTING THE LOVE BIRDS OF TONIGHT MR. AND MRS. MICHELSON!" I look up from the table to see the DJ pointing at the door and Robin and Mitch come out while everyone in the reception was screaming their heads off….including my idiot boyfriend.

"Butch do you have to be so freaking loud!?" He smirked in my direction.

"Babe we got to express our love for the couple one way or the other." I rolled my eyes at the smart ass comment. I smiled when I saw Robin and Mitch dancing horribly in the middle of the dance floor, they have no idea how much they were made for each other it was ridiculous.

"And now if the Bride and groom will take their seats your family has a presentation for you." I raised my brow as the DJ looked towards Butch and his brothers as they were getting on stage. I looked over at a rather peeved Blossom.

"Did you know about this?" She shook her head.

"Nope. But if they mess up my schedule I will castrate them." I chuckled to myself, she didn't know but she could be rather scary. Brick took the microphone and smirked.

"This song goes out to our cousin Mitch and his beautiful new wife Robin, who now just became apart of our seriously messed up family." The guest started laughing.

"They wouldn't be laughing if they knew it was actually true." I heard Bubbles mumble. I tried to hold in my laughter at that one. Boomer took the microphone.

"This song was actually a song that Mitch was working on for Robin, we found it in his 'man journal' and tweaked it a bit. So hope you guys enjoy!" Mitch's face turned into a shade brighter than Brick's hat.

"You guys need to teach those boys some manners, going through peoples stuff like that." I said while shaking my head, Blossom glared at me.

"I know you aren't talking! Because it was probably Butch who was the mastermind behind going through Mitch's stuff." I opened my mouth to protest but soon realized she was right and there was no point in arguing at all.

**Best love song BY T-pain and Chris Brown **

**Butch: Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,  
I'm about to take it to a whole another level!  
DJ turn off what you're playin',  
I want the whole club to hear what I'm sayin'!  
Boomer: Because this girl means so much to me,  
And now we're on the floor and she touchin' me.  
And if I wanna take her home  
It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio!**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
All: It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best (the best) love song she ever heard in her life  
I gotta tell her how I feel  
I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smilin,  
And if you feel that way  
Go 'head and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

**Brick: Turn up the lights, give me a mic**  
**I'm bout' to sing it to her just how she likes**  
**Jump off the stage bombs away,**  
**Crowd surfin' all the way (cowabunga)**  
**Butch: You know it's right, just do the wave**  
**Girl just move your body like a snake**  
**And if you wanna get with me**  
**Put your hands in the air, show me that energy**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
All: It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best (the best) love song she ever heard in her life  
I gotta tell her how I feel  
I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smilin,  
And if you feel that way  
Go 'head and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

**Butch: Homie kiss your girl**  
**Shawty kiss your man**  
**Boomer: We can see you on the kissing cam**  
**Now show me some love (yeah yeah)**  
**Show me some love (yeah yeah)**  
**Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you**  
**I never put no one above you**  
**Brick: And if you feel that way**  
**Go ahead and kiss your baby**  
**And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh**  
**And if you feel that way**  
**Go ahead and kiss your baby**  
**All: And now we've got the whole stadium in love like**  
**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**  
**Oh, oh, oh**

Table and chairs were being knocked over once these boys finished. Mitch ran onto stage and gave them all a big group hug causing all the guest to awww in their cuteness as a family, made me want to puke. Mitch pulled away from his cousins and went back over to Robin who was wiping tears from her eyes. Brick and Boomer come back over and sat down next to Blossom and Bubbles. I notice Butch didn't come back so I look on stage, and boy I was not prepared for the sight I saw. Some blonde bimbo was talking to him, more like flirting with him while he was trying to pack up the instruments. She was rubbing her hands all over him, and he didn't do a damn thing about it! My blood started to boil a little, and the pain of jealousy hit my stomach. I just went to go sit back at the table without saying a word. This is my sister's wedding, and I'm not going to let Butch ruin this moment for her. A few minutes later I see the girl go back to her table and Butch comes back to ours, I see her winking at him and he smiles back! The nerve of this Bitch, HE WAS FLIRTING WITH HER RIGHT INFRONT OF MY FACE! At that moment I wanted to cry, how could he do this to me?

"Alright ladies and gentleman, the couple invites everyone to pick that someone special to join them in their first couple dance!" Of course Boomer dragged Bubbles onto the dance floor while Brick and quietly slipped out of the table, leaving just me and Butch. After about 5 minutes he held his hand out.

"Wanna dance?" I scowled at him.

"Not even in your dreams." He was a bit taken back by the statement.

"Ok, why are you so upset?" I turned to face him fully, it was a bad move on my part because he was looking delicious in his suit.

"Well for starters…" Before I can even utter a word. The blonde bimbo comes back and locks eyes with Butch.

"Hey Butch just reminding you about that favor you promised me, you have to do it tonight alright!" He smiled and nodded, she looked at me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Candy! What's your name?" I eyes her carefully.

"I'm Buttercup." Her eyes went wide.

"You're Buttercup! WOW your really cute! Anyways Butch remember the deal, it was nice meeting you Buttercup!" And with that she walked away. Butch turned back to me.

"Alright finish telling me why you're so upset cupcake." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you ask Candy, I'm pretty sure she's got all the answers for you…" I mumbled, But somehow Butch managed to hear it. He began chuckling, and without warning he pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's so adorable how easily you can get jealous." I struggled trying to get out of his grip, but he had an iron grip.

"I'm not jealous! I just saw her flirting with you, and you smiling…so I just thought…you know that…you know." I mumbled. He chuckled again.

"Well if it eases your mind I'm not Candy's type, actually she doesn't even like my gender." It took me a second to understand what he was talking about, I cringed a little.

"And I'm not really into Blondes, my perfect women is someone with black hair, beautiful curves, can defend herself, bad ass attitude, and great in bed." I blushed at the last part.

"Buttercup babe, I wouldn't leave you if this world suddenly became on fire, I love you and nobody else! Your my one and only, I mean you're having my kids, you're the only one that gets me and I wouldn't give you up for the world. Your one of a kind and that's what makes you mine, and mine alone." I turned around to face him as he held me even tighter in my arms, I soon closed the gap in between us and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me even closer as he deepened the kiss. I soon pulled away as we both became out of breath, he smirked.

"Remind me to get you jealous more often , because if this is the reward I get, I'll take it!" I laughed at him as I snuggled closer into his chest, he slowly placed his hand on my still flat stomach and sighed. I knew what he was feeling at that moment in time.

"Wait but what's the favor that she wants you to do for her?" He chuckled.

"She wants me to hook her up with your cousin Silvia." My eyes went wide. Boy this was going to be one interesting night.

* * *

Blossom's POV

I was lost in the moment as Brick and I were dancing on the dance floor. Everything else around me just stopped and he was all that was there. It was the DJ who brought me back to reality.

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman its now time for the Bride to dance with her father, singing will be the one and only Blossom Utonium!" When he said that I felt the immediate stares from Buttercup, Bubbles and Robin.

"M-my father?" She mumbled.

"What do you mean our father!? He's not even here!" Buttercup yelled.

"Actually my little flower, I am." We all whipped around to see our dad, my father standing in the doorway wearing a tuxedo. He had a little bit if wrinkles but his hair still gelled back and perfect, he had a purple flower in his suit. He walked towards Robin who was stunned just to see him, Mitch stepped back cautiously, but you could see in his face that he really didn't trust my dad. While everyone was distracted I walked up to the stage and took the microphone and cued for the music to start.

**Daddy by: Beyonce **

**Blossom: I remember when you use to take me on a  
Bike ride everyday on the bayou (You remember that? We were inseparable)  
And I remember when you could do no wrong  
You'd come home from work and I jumped in your arms when I saw you  
I was so happy to see you (I was so excited, so happy to see you) **

I smiled once I realized Robin had settle into our dad and was just swaying with the music, both of them taking up as much of the dance floor as they could.

**Blossom: Because you loved me I overcome**  
**And I'm so proud of what you've become**  
**You've given me such security**  
**No matter what mistakes I know you're there for me**  
**You cure my disappointments and you heal my pain**  
**You understood my fears and you protected me**  
**Treasure every irreplaceable memory and that's why…**

**Blossom: I want my unborn son to be like my daddy**  
**I want my husband to be like my daddy**  
**There is no one else like my daddy**  
**And I thank you for loving me**

**I still remember the expression on your face**  
**When you found out I'd been on a date and had a boyfriend (My first boyfriend, you should have seen your face)**  
**I still remember I caught you crying cause of my tattoo**  
**Could have said Beyonce I told you so**  
**Instead you said you'd get one too (Even my mama said y'all get one just like mine)**

**Words can't express my boundless gratitude for you**  
**I appreciate what you do**  
**You've given me such security**  
**No matter what mistakes I know you're there for me**  
**You cure my disappointments and you heal my pain**  
**You understand my fears and you protected me**  
**Treasure every extraordinary memory and that's why…**

I almost started crying when I saw Robin crying her eyes out as our dad just smiled and held her in an embrace, I walked off the stage and saw them and smiled. She was really enjoying herself and she looked like she was going to explode from happiness. I know our father has done much damage to us in the past but this was a moment to remember.

**Blossom: I want my unborn son to be like my daddy**  
**I want my husband to be like my daddy**  
**There is no one else like my daddy**  
**And I thank you for loving me**

**Blossom: Even if my man broke my heart today**  
**No matter how much pain I'm in I will be okay**  
**Cause I got a man in my life that can't be replaced**  
**For this love is unconditional it won't go away**  
**I know I'm lucky**  
**Know it ain't easy**  
**For men who take care of their responsibilities**  
**Love is overwhelming**  
**Lord why did you pick me**  
**Can't stop my tears from falling**  
**I love you so much daddy**

**(Thank you, you've done so much for me. I love you daddy.)**

**I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you**  
**I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you**  
**There is no one else like my daddy**  
**No one else replace my daddy...**

Everyone continued to clap as my sister stood in the middle of the floor hugging our father, she was crying so hard her makeup began to run. The music returned back to normal and everyone got back onto the dance floor as Robin and Dad came off. I suddenly felt arms around my waist and I look up to see Brick smirking down at me.

"What?" Without warning he placed a sweet kissed on my lips.

"You are the most amazing person I know." I smiled as he leaned down once more and kissed me even harder. I was too lost in him to notice my father had approached us with Robin and everyone else, I quickly pulled away of embarrassment. I saw Bubbles approach my father slowly as Robin backed away.

"D-daddy is t-that really you?" Tears were running out of her eyes, as he approached her. He smiled.

"Yes I'm really here baby girl, and I promise to never hurt or leave you ever again." That was enough for Bubbles run into his arms crying waterworks as he embraced her closely, while stroking her hair. He stepped back and looked at Bubbles stomach.

"Wow my little girl is going to be a mother." Bubbles wiped away her tears as she giggled.

"Well actually Daddy we're all expecting, me twin boys, Blossom twins boy and a girl, robin twin girls and Buttercup is expecting triplets!" My dad gasped at the amount of grandchildren he was about to have.

"T-that's 9 grandchildren!" I laughed at my dad's nervousness, at the same time I grabbed Brick's hand and pulled him forward.

"Um dad I see you already met Robin's husband but I would like you to meet my boyfriend Brick. Brick this is my father John Utonium." My father stuck out his hand as Brick took it, so far this was off to a good start. Bubbles then introduced Boomer, who also put on a charming smile to impress my father. It was like we were a giant family once again, and I couldn't be happier. I looked over at Buttercup who still hasn't moved a muscle.

"Aren't you going to go say hi to dad?" The minute I said dad, her eyes became a darker shade of green.

"Why should I? I could give a rat's ass if he's here, what would make me happy is to see him leave." She growled, my eyes went wide at what she had just said, and everyone in our little group stopped talking to stare at Buttercup, including my father.

"Are you out of your mind!? What the fuck is your problem!" I was starting to get angry. She matched my glare.

"Don't yell at me, I have my reasons I don't need to explain myself to you or to him." My eyes narrowed at Buttercup she was really striking my nerves.

"Ever since he got here, you've been a pain in the ass! Being rude and disrespectful is a new low, even for you Buttercup!" Now she was in my face growling.

"Maybe you've forgotten what he did to us! What he traded us for!? HOW WE HAD TO SURVIVE ON OUR OWN BECAUSE HE WAS NEVERE AROUND! We've been through so much no thanks to that BASTARD! And now that he comes back you act like nothing happened!? I still have scars that are still healing today from when he abandoned us and sold us at slaves! I don't fucking care if he's back, HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" Buttercup was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, I looked at her in shock, I was speechless but also angry with her, when we were learning about our powers our sensei's told us its always better to forgive someone who has caused you harm because in the future you don't when it might be their last day. I was about to argue back with her, when she beat me to it.

"I thought you were suppose to be the smart one, next time look up the definition of a father, because it sure as hell doesn't mean selling your kids to save your own pathetic life. A father is someone who loves you and there is no love between me and him what so ever." My fist started to shake, because I was really getting tires of Buttercup trash talking our father.

"Please you guys don't do this here, it's my wedding day!" Robin yelled, she was on the brink of tears as Mitch held her close trying to comfort her. I took a deep sigh and looked at Robin.

"I'm sorry Robin we won't discuss it any further, right Buttercup?" I said while eyeing my sister. She sighed.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this. I have to go home I-I just can't stay here, right now." Bubbles eyes went wide.

"BUTTERCUP!" But it was too late she was running out of the reception hall.

"Congratulations on your wedding cuz, but right now I gotta go home and make sure she's ok." Butch said as he ran after Buttercup. We all just stood there, shocked at what just happened.

"I don't blame her for how she's feeling, I wouldn't forgive myself either for the stuff I put you girls through, but I'm here to make amends. Just give her some time she'll come around… I hope." I sighed in the direction of my sister. All I could do was hope that he was right.

* * *

**And that's the ending of this chapter! WHoohoo! I decided it was better to end a wedding with some drama there was no need for a happy ending even though they got one…. **

**ANYWAYS I have been gone for a while but I'm back it was just hectic in my life ill also finishing up my other story so don't worry UPDATES WILL BE FASTER AND BETTER THAN EVER BEFORE! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


	2. I love you

**And the continuation of everyone's favorite sequel, yeah I have a lot on my plate that's why I haven't updated this story in a while but never mind about that let's get on with the story! ENJOY!**

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I busted through the reception hall doors, even though my vision was a little blurred, I ran all the way home. I felt horrible for how I ran out on my sister's wedding, but I just couldn't be there anymore. How could they forget everything that we went thorough to get to where we are now! What our lives were like when we were imprisoned and to think that my own so called father put us there!? He thinks he could just come back and think everything would be alright! My sister's may be naive but I'm not. I realized that I won't be able to make it home on foot so I ran to the closet place I could think of that would bring me a little soothing peace. I ran through the garden maze stopping at the near end sitting down on the swinging bench. Before I could control myself I began to cry, to hurt to even care anymore about the world around me. I didn't even care if they were looking for me, right now I didn't feel like being found, I just needed some time to be by myself. All of a sudden the bushes next to me began to rustle and I stood up ready for a fight, it would be good to take my anger out on something. But Butch would advise against it because I'm pregnant, but I didn't give a rat's ass. I dropped my hands to the side when I saw it was my level headed boyfriend just smirking at me.

"What did I tell you about fighting?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck off Butch I'm not in the mood right now." But obviously he didn't take lightly to my words because he pulled me into his lap and began rocking us back and forth on the swings.

"Remind me why we even go out?" I whispered, I felt him smile as he kissed the top of my head.

"Because I get you and I know you better than anyone else, I understand the anger you feel when you're upset, we're alike in a lot of ways. Not only are you having my kids but you also love me because I make you feel unique and special, even though that's what you are. And let's just face it I'm just sexy." I chuckled lightly, it soon died down though.

"I screwed up big time didn't I?" He was quiet for a minute before he answered.

"Well no I just think that you were hurt, I think you were just mad at your father for making you grow up so fast and abandoning you in your time of need. I also think that's why you're hurt, you and your sisters had to grow up pretty fast and you never got that childhood you deserved." I looked up at him; the moonlight was shining in his hair giving him this beautiful glow making any girl go weak to her knees, including me.

"When the hell did you get so smart, I thought that was Brick's job?" He shrugged.

"When I realized I was going to become a father, I stole one of Blossom's book things on parenting and it said try to act smart like your kid so he doesn't end up like Boomer." My eyes went wide.

"Wait it really said that!?" He chuckled.

"Not the last part, I added that myself." I laughed while he just stared at me, without warning he grabbed the sides of my face and placed a kiss gently on my lips, as he pulled me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, our lips pressing further and further down into each other, as my hands combed their way through his hair. I felt him smirk as he pulled me tighter to him, unfortunately we need to breathe. I pulled back a little out of breath.

"You fell better now?" I nodded, he smiled.

"Good so let's get you into bed, because I don't think you want to continue partying." He lifted me up bridal style and carried me to his car, which I had no idea was there. But before we could reach the car, I felt my eyelids getting heavy as I hugged closer into Butch, he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight my angel." With that I was out like a light.

The sun hit me dead in my eyes the next morning, I shifted around in our bed a little bit, I threw my hands out expecting to feel Butch's chest but I felt nothing. I looked around to find our entire bedroom empty. Soon I hear an argument brewing outside of our door, it was faint but loud and clear enough for me to still here it.

"Blossom she's still sleeping!" That sounded like Butch.

"I don't care Butch, she needs to explain what the hell happened last night! Robin went to her honeymoon crying, my father is keeping his distance from his daughters! And Bubbles is on a rampage because she's due almost next month! So don't tell me to calm down!"

"Blossom look your sister is still sleeping just let her rest for a few until she wakes up I mean for god sakes the girl was crying!" Wait that was Brick, how did he know I was crying!

"Brick, you were with me last night, how could you possibly know she was crying!"

"You know girls aren't the only ones who share stuff with their siblings." It sounded like Blossom slapped him for that, I heard her sigh.

"Fine but the second she wakes up you bring her to my room understood!" I heard her stomp off down the stairs after that.

"Thanks bro I owe you one." Brick laughed.

"Just remember that when Blossom's on the last month of her pregnancy." I heard him follow her down the stairs. The door creaked open and suddenly the bed weight shifted, I quickly shut my eyes and rolled onto Butch. I felt him embrace me as I shifted.

"Cupcake I know you're up." I groaned as I tried to go back to sleep. He tickled me and I sprung up, but he didn't stop I began laughing as I tried to pin his arms down. Somehow I ended on top of him.

"Not only do I like my women on top but the view from her is great." I blushed.

"You're a freaking pervert!" He smirked.

"Let's play a game." I raised my brow.

"What kind of game?" He locked his arm around my waist and pulled me even closer to him.

"It's a game to see if I know you as well as I think I do. If I lose I'm your bitch for a week, but if I win, I get a kiss whenever I want, wherever I want, and how long I want it for." This game seemed a little sketchy but I decide to play anyway.

"Alright what's my favorite number and why?" He made the weirdest thinking face in the world then answered.

"You like the number 19 because it's all the numbers of your favorite players on the Yankees, giants, Knicks and the Rangers sports teams. Wow he surprisingly got that one right, but that was a lucky guess.

"Correct. My favorite food?"

"Chocolate covered strawberries; the flavors turn you on, because it's sweet with a hint of spice." I raised my brow this heffer was good, but he wasn't that good.

"What do I treasure the most?" He laughed.

"You treasure your green blankie, when you were younger it was your best friend, it even toughened yourself esteem, it's what made you the strong independent women you are today. By the way its still in the closet, if you ever get lonely." I hit his arm very hard.

"Looks like you were paying attention on our dates." He nodded like an obedient puppy.

"Alright last and final question, what is my biggest fantasy?" His eyes went wide with interest because he didn't know the answer to that one. Ha sucker, the only reason he didn't know it was because I never told him. I kissed his lips ever so slightly as he whimpered like a little puppy.

"Looks like you didn't answer every question there was to know about me." His eyes narrowed at me.

"Fine here's a good question for you. Why do you love me?" The question caught me a little off guard as I looked at him, I shrugged.

"You're always there for me, and I-I just need you in my life, without you I would fall." At that moment in time, I don't know what happened but it just came out of me, like it was meant to.

**You are my Rock by: Beyonce **

**Buttercup: Oh oh oh I, oh oh oh  
If I wrote a book about where we stand  
Then the title of my book would be "Life with Superman"  
That's how you make me feel I count you as a privilege  
This love is so ideal  
I'm honored to be in it  
I know you feel the same I see it everyday  
In all the things you do  
In all the things you say **

I hugged him as tight as I could holding onto him because I never wanted to let go, he was my everything. I smiled when he flipped us over so we were facing each other as I continued to sing, he took my hand in his and kissed it softly caressing it, looking deep into my eyes.

**You are my rock**  
**Baby you're the truth**  
**You are my rock**  
**I love to rock with you**  
**You are my rock**  
**You're everything I need**  
**You are my rock**  
**So baby rock with me**  
**I wanna kiss ya, feel ya, please ya just right**  
**I wanna touch ya, love ya, baby all night**  
**Reward ya, for all the things you do**  
**You are my rock**  
**I love to rock with you**  
**I love to rock with you**  
**Oh oh oh I**

**If I were to try to count the ways  
You make me smile  
I'd run out of fingers  
Before I run out of timeless things to talk about  
Sugar you keeps it going on  
Make me wanna keep my lovin strong  
Make me wanna try my best  
To give you what you want and what you need  
Give you my whole heart, not just a little piece  
More than a minimum,  
I'm talking everything  
More than a single wish,  
I'm talking every dream**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
You are my rock  
Baby you're the truth  
You are my rock  
I love to rock with you  
You are my rock  
You're everything I need  
You are my rock  
So baby rock with me  
I wanna kiss ya, feel ya, please ya just right  
I wanna touch ya, love ya, baby all night  
Reward ya, for all the things you do  
You are my rock  
I love to rock with you  
I wanna rock with you**

**If there's options I don't want them**  
**They're not worth my time**  
**Cause if it's not you, oh no thank you I like us just fine**  
**You're a rock in the sand**  
**You're a smile in a cry**  
**You're my joy through the pain**  
**You're the truth through the lies**  
**No matter what I do I know that I can count on you**

He took my face in his hands as he brought us closer together resting his forehead on top of mine, his thumb going back and forth on my face as I smiled, he smiled back.

**Oh oh oh I, oh oh oh I**

**You are my rock**  
**Baby you're the truth**  
**You are my rock**  
**I love to rock with you**  
**You are my rock**  
**You're everything I need**  
**You are my rock**  
**So baby rock with me**  
**I wanna kiss ya, feel ya, please ya just right**  
**I wanna touch ya, love ya, baby all night**  
**Reward ya, for all the things you do**  
**You are my rock**  
**I love to rock with you**  
**I love to rock with you**

**Oh oh oh I, oh oh oh I**

**I wanna kiss ya, feel ya, please ya just right**  
**I wanna touch ya, love ya, baby all night**  
**Reward ya, for all the things you do**  
**You are my rock**  
**I love to rock with you**  
**I wanna rock with you**

"Does that answer your questions?"He smirked.

"More or less, now the real question is what are we going to name our kids?" I laughed as I hit him with a pillow, he was such an idiot, but then again he was my idiot.

* * *

Blossom's POV

I sighed as I snuggled closer to Brick, we were just lying here on our bed just watching TV, he kept switching the channel, from James Bond to politics to fast and the furious 5. He was a mess.

"What's wrong princess you've been quite all morning?" I sighed again.

"I think I was being to hard on Buttercup I mean, she is right with all the things my father did to us. I should have killed him by now, but instead I run into his arms like a lost puppy who just found their master." He pulled me closer into his arms, he smelt like cinnamon, and I knew he only did that because I told him, I get aroused with cinnamon, it was a weird thing.

"I think you and your sister are two different people, and you should let her decide her fate with her dad, like you should decide your own fate with your father. I groaned.

"I hate when your right." He chuckled.

"Then you must hate me a lot of the times." I hit his chest as he tried to wrestle with me, obviously after a few minutes he won because I was no match for him.

"Now my Cherri Blossom you are powerless, you tell me what I want to know!" I giggled he was a clown.

"What do you want to know all wise and powerful one?" He smirked and plopped his body in between my legs placing a small kiss on my stomach, I jolted a little as the babies bumped towards his touch.

"What do you want to name our kids?" I shrugged.

"I think when we see them; we'll know what to name them." He nodded in agreement. Soon I felt him take the covers and wrap us both in it, I felt like crying.

"I'm a failure, I-I failed them all! I told my sisters I would be there for them; they were all I had left in my life. And I promised I would take care of them whenever they need me, we would all stand together! And look at us now!? I should hate my father for what he did!? But why can't I! Is it because I missed him!? Is it because I'm that desperate and weak as a person that I just cling to the first person that gives me attention!?" My cheeks were stained with tears as they kept running down my face.

"Hey Blossom baby cakes wait sweetie don't cry, please don't cry." I couldn't help but cry harder when he told me not to cry. He didn't seem to know how to comfort me, all I saw him do was go into our closet and pull out one of our many guitars. He sat down on the bed right in front of me and smiled.

"This ladies and gentleman is a song that will be on upcoming album I promise you. Now I wrote this song for my lady, and if she's ever feeling down, I promised I'll be there to pick her up, I mean after all she is my girl."

**It girl by: Jason Derulo **

**Brick: I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a maniac insomniac,  
5 steps behind ya  
Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
Check please...  
Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award,  
That's how much you mean to me**

**Brick: You could be my it girl**  
**Baby you're the shit girl**  
**Lovin' you could be a crime**  
**Crazy how we fit girl,**  
**This is it girl**  
**Give me 25 to life**  
**I just wanna rock all night long,**  
**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**  
**You could be my it girl**  
**You're my biggest hit girl**

**Let me play it loud**  
**Let me play it loud like...**  
**Oh oh oh oh**

_**[x2]**_**  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh **_**[x2]**_**  
Let me play it loud**

**Brick: You can't help but turn them heads**  
**Knockin' them dead**  
**Dropping like flies around you**  
**If I get your body close not letting go**  
**Hoping you're about to**  
**Tell them other guys they can lose your number**  
**You're done!**  
**They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!**  
**Like a TV show playing reruns**  
**Every chance I get,**  
**I'm a turn you on**

**Brick:You could be my it girl**  
**Baby you're the shit girl**  
**Lovin' you could be a crime**  
**Crazy how we fit girl**  
**This is it girl**  
**Give me 25 to life**  
**I just wanna rock all-night-long**  
**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**  
**You could be my it girl**  
**You're my biggest hit girl**

He got up from the bed and began to jump around the room like an idiot, it brought a smile to my face realizing that I am the smart one in this relationship. He came over and wiped the remaining tears falling from my face, he looked down at my prodding belly and his smile got even bigger than before.

**Let me play it loud**  
**Let me play it loud like...**  
**Oh oh oh oh**

**_[x2]_  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh _[x2]_  
Let me play it loud**

**Can't seem to stop you from... running, running**  
**Through my, through my mind, mind**  
**Just keep it coming, coming**  
**Til' I make you mine, mine**  
**You've got that something, something**  
**I wanna be with girl**  
**You're my greatest hit girl**  
**Just say this is it girl...**  
**Hey baby...**  
**Don't you know you're my it girl**

**Brick: You could be my it girl**  
**Baby you're the shit girl**  
**Lovin' you could be a crime**  
**Crazy how we fit girl**  
**This is it girl,**  
**Give me 25 to life**  
**I just wanna rock all night long**  
**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**  
**You could be my it girl**  
**You're my biggest hit girl**

**Let me play it loud**  
**Let me play it loud like...**  
**Oh oh oh oh**

_**[x2]**_**  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh **_**[x2]**_**  
Let me play it loud**

**Let me hear you singing like...**  
**Oh oh oh oh**

**_[x2]_  
Everybody in the crowd  
Let me hear you singing like  
This is it girl. **

Before I could even utter a word he took my lips into his. At first I didn't react but I soon melted into his lips as he pulled me closer to him, I moaned not knowing what had come over me at the moment.

"Look how pretty you look when you're not crying." He whispered. I chuckled to myself.

"You always were a man of words." He laughed and pulled me back onto the bed and we cuddled once more.

"And that's why you're my girl."

* * *

Bubbles POV

"BOOMER JOJO YOU ASS WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT!" I began throwing pans at my soon to be EX boyfriend.

"Babe please calm down, you're kind of scaring me." My eyes narrowed at him.

"Then I suggest you watch what you say next, because I will castrate you." His eyes went wide.

"All I said was that we can get you a new robe because you're old one doesn't fit you!" My eyes started to water, my lower lip began to tremble and I began to whimper, Boomer's eyes immediately filled with sorrow.

"Wait Bubbles sweetie why are you crying?" I exploded with tears.

"BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M FAT! WHICH MEANS YOU'LL STOP LOVING ME, AND THEN YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME FOR A BIMBO WHO'S BOOBS ARE BIGGER THEN HER BODY! THEN I'M GOING TO BE A SINGLE PARENT, AND END UP GETTING A JOB AS WAITRESS, AND GET WHEN I GET OLDER MY KIDS ARE GOING TO TRY AND SET ME UP WITH ONE OF THOSE GUYS FROM THE HALLMARK CHANNEL!" At that moment in time I could feel the stupid look that Boomer was giving me. But I didn't care these pregnancy hormones were really kicking in, I had to admit I been having the strangest cravings and the weirdest mood swings, especially if you're a super powered teen.

"Bubbles honey, do you even hear the things you're saying?" I immediately got an attitude, who does he think he's talking too!

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to with that tone of voice young man!?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh so now you're my mother!? I'm so sorry, I'll do something that keeps everyone happy, and mostly me out of trouble, I'll stop talking to you!" My eyes went wide, that was the meanest thing he has ever said to me. Without warning I pushed past him and ran to the living room, but due to my huge stomach couldn't really anywhere. In the faint distant I could hear Boomer calling my name then breaking something in the process. We've never really had a fight like that and it's kind of scary to think that we actually had a fight that serious; I mean we are the media's sweetest couple in California! I sighed as I sat down in the recording studio. Due the large amount of wealth the boys have we have every single room known to man it's kind of scary if you think about it. I leaned further into the swivel chair and placed a hand on my bulging stomach, only one more month I will become a mother. A mother of two, I wasn't paying attention as the music turned on, I look up to see Boomer standing at the microphone in the booth, and he looked me dead in the eyes before he started singing.

**As long as you love me by: Justin Beiber ft. Big Sean **

**Boomer: As long as you love me **_**[x3]**_

**We're under pressure,**  
**Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in**  
**Keep it together,**  
**Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning)**  
**But hey now, you know, girl,**  
**We both know it's a cruel world**  
**But I will take my chances**

**As long as you love me**  
**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**  
**As long as you love me**  
**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**  
**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**  
**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

**I'll be your soldier,**  
**Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl**  
**I'll be your Hova**  
**You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl**  
**So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly**  
**Just take my hand**

**As long as you love me**  
**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**  
**As long as you love me**  
**I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**  
**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**  
**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

**Boomer: Yo, B-I-G**  
**I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah**  
**Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,**  
**I'll beat you there**  
**Girl you know I got you**  
**Us, trust...**  
**A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'**  
**Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it)**  
**Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)**  
**Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)**  
**Cameras point and shoot (shoot)**  
**Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you**  
**You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,**  
**But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,**  
**It's green where you water it**  
**So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,**  
**But I'd rather work on this with you**  
**Than to go ahead and start with someone new**  
**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)**  
**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**  
**As long as you love me**  
**I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**  
**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**  
**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**  
**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)**  
**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love**  
**As long as you love, love, love, love me**  
**As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)**  
**As long as you love, love, love, love me**  
**As long as you love, love, love, love me (please don't go)**  
**As long as you love me**  
**As long as you love me**

By the time he finished the song, he rested his headphones on the microphone and slowly walked out the booth. He knelt down in front of me and pushed a blonde lock out of my face.

"When I see you cry my heart hurts, but to know that I was the one who made you cry it breaks my heart in half and the world around me has stopped spinning. You have been through so much in the past that I just want to make your future perfect, you are one of those girls who any guy would be lucky to have because of your beauty, sweetness and sensitivity towards others. But you choose me, and not because I was famous, it was because you unlocked the true potential you saw I had. To know that you're having my kids is one of the joyous things in my entire life; I just want to say I'm sorry and that I love you no matter what happens. Do you forgive me?" I was trying to hold back tears that were already falling because as you can see Boomer is a man of charm and words. He couldn't even hold back the smile that was now on his face.

"You should have just started with I'm sorry because now I'm crying because my boyfriend knows how to treat me like a princess!" I said as I grabbed his face and smashed our lips together. He deepened it by pressing me into the chair, I pulled away smirking as he kept giving me little kisses on my lips.

"Remember this is how I ended up pregnant." He laughed at me again not really caring about that at the moment, but to be honest neither did I. He pulled away and gave a confused look,

"With the entire ruckus going on down here, you would think our siblings would have noticed by now." I shrugged and looked at him.

"Its family what you gonna do?" He laughed and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter please review and make my life a lot better thanks. Anyway time will get a little confusing in time so don't think much of it, just read it enjoy it and be quiet! But please Review that makes life awesome!**


	3. Stupid Hoe

**This story is starting to get crazy hold onto your seats ladies and gentleman because this is the time of your life! ENJOY!**

* * *

Buttercup's POV

After Blossom's whole speech on good behavior and other crap that I wasn't paying attention to, she had cleaned the house top to bottom with help from some of the staff members, because the boys went to the studio to work on the songs for their latest album. Robin and Mitch were coming back from their honeymoon in Washington D.C. Except Mitch was going straight to the studio while Robin was coming here, when she got here we were going to go to the recording studio as well.

"Now remember Buttercup when she gets here you beg for her mercy, understood?" My eyes went wide as Blossom said that.

"What the hell did I do that was so bad I need to beg for Robin's forgiveness?!" She rolled her eyes as she helped Bubbles down the stairs.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that you ruined her wedding by making a scene in front of the entire guest!?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like anyone got hurt or anything!?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Um someone did get hurt and her name is Robin! YOUR SISTER!?" I crossed my arms.

"You would think that screwing Mitch over and over would take your mind off of something like that." I mumbled as Blossom shot me a death glare, I stuck my tongue out as a response, as the doorbell rung.

"SHE'S HERE!" Bubbles yelled. I rolled my eyes as I went to go and get the door, I took a deep breath in before I opened the door, the minute I opened the door Robin walked straight past me and into the arms of my sister Bubbles. Wow talks about being rude.

"Robin you're back we missed you! How was Washington D.C?" Robin squealed.

"It was the most beautiful thing ever! We went on almost every tour they offered, we even saw the white house. There was even a dinner party that the president was throwing and we got to go because his daughter was a big fan of the boy's!" She ran over to hug Blossom.

"Well we're glad you had fun, I hope you took lots of pictures!" She nodded like an obedient puppy. Then the room was filled with complete silence, and the tension was thick.

"So if that's it I'm going to go upstairs and unpack and then we can meet the guys." Blossom stood in front of her.

"Hold it right there missy, your not going anywhere until you go over there and talk to your hot headed sister!" She rolled her eyes and remained where she was not moving at all, this should be good, is sat down on the couch smirking.

"Why would I want to sit down here and waste my time with an arrogant, obnoxious, selfish person who has no regard towards anyone else's feelings but her own?" I raised my brow out of curiosity. Bubbles sighed.

"Alright Robin let's not be hasty that was a little uncalled for." Robin whipped around towards Bubbles.

"Uncalled for! UNCALLED FOR!? I'll tell you what's uncalled for my so called sisters taking her side! SHE RUINED MY WEDDING! What is suppose to be the happiest day of my life, instead I get stares and whispers from the guest at my wedding. I was so embarrassed I had to leave my own reception!" She was practically yelling at Bubbles taking that anger that was meant for me and using it on Bubbles, that's when I knew it was time for me to step in.

"Alright Robin calm down don't take it out on Bubbles, it's me you want the obnoxious, self centered, coldhearted bitch, that doesn't give a rat's ass about anybody else." Robin glared at me.

"Do you think this is a joke or something!? What the fuck is wrong with you! I swear your unbelievable, the bullshit that we all have to deal with sometimes is unbearable!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"See here's the thing Robin I was going to apologize to you but the way you just came in here and began to act rude towards me was not gonna fly! I understand your upset but that doesn't mean you have to act like a complete ass!" Her hands began to shake with rage, as did mine.

"I'm not the ass you are! You have no regard for other people's feelings what so ever! You don't even know how much it hurt to see my sister walk out of MY wedding, just because she has fucking daddy issues!" I snapped, Robin defiantly crossed the line with that one.

"DADDY ISSUES! Are you fucking insane, I know for a fact that you are not talking about Daddy issues! Because we went through the same crap together so don't come to me about Daddy Issues when for a fact he left your ass too! Maybe you weren't as hurt as much as I was because he isn't your biological dad but I use to look up to him, and for him to turn his back on me will scare me for life!" I was panting at the end of my rant, I saw tears form in Robin's eyes as a wind tornado started to build up around her.

"Now you've taken it too far!" She yelled. Using her powers she blew my across the room as I split the couch in half, banging hard into the wall. My first instinct was to protect my kids, so I cradled my small bulge with my arms as I went half way through the wall.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!? YOU DUMBASS SHE'S PREGNANT!" Blossom yells while coming to my aid, it hurt like fuck, but I masked the pain and let Blossom help me up. Normally I would've kicked Robin's ass for doing that but since I was carrying triplets they drained most of my powers so I would have usually ended up tired. I glared at Robin.

"If my any one of my babies are damaged I will rip your infant out and feed them to the lions." Her face paled at my threat. Bubbles and Blossom helped me into the car, while Robin just stood there. I turned back to look at Robin, giving her an honest stare.

"I'm sorry." I hobbled to the car as Robin stood there speechless, at what I had just said.

* * *

The minute we step out of the car, some faster than others we were immediately bombarded with paparazzi. It took at least 5 security gaurds trying to keep them away from us, all around us I hear their questions.

"Girls is it true that your pregnant?"

"What will you name them?"

"How does this affect your music career?"

"Do you think the RRB's are ready to be father's?"

"Is this a publicity stunt?" I rolled my eyes at the last one, what a joke. We went down the hallway and arrived at the elevator which took us 6 floors up to the studio as we were entering the boys were already in the booth behind their instruments ready to play guys. We quietly walked inside and sat down Robin and I on the opposite sides of the room for the safety of the suvillans in the room.

**Troublemaker By: Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida **

**Mitch: You're a troublemaker  
You're a troublemaker...  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl**

**Butch: You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down**  
**The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around**  
**After a drink or two I was putty in your hands**  
**I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand, oh oh oh...**

**Boomer: Trouble troublemaker, yeah**  
**That's your middle name, oh oh oh...**  
**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**  
**And I wanna know...**

**All: Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**  
**My mind keeps saying,**  
**"Run as fast as you can"**  
**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**  
**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**  
**Troublemaker!**

**Brick: It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind**  
**I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes**  
**There must be poison in those finger tips of yours**  
**'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh...**

**Butch: Trouble troublemaker, yeah**  
**That's your middle name, oh oh oh...**  
**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**  
**And I wanna know...**

**All: Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**  
**My mind keeps saying,**  
**"Run as fast as you can"**  
**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**  
**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**  
**Troublemaker**

**All: Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**  
**My mind keeps saying,**  
**"Run as fast as you can"**  
**Troublemaker**  
**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**  
**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**  
**Troublemaker**

**Mitch: Maybe I'm insane**  
**'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing**  
**Thinking one day we gon' change**  
**But you know just how to work that back**  
**And make me forget my name**  
**What the hell you do I won't remember**  
**I'll be gone until November**  
**Boomer: And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!**  
**Typical middle name is Prada**  
**Fit you like a glove, girl**  
**I'm sick of the drama**  
**You're a troublemaker**  
**But damn girl it's like I love the trouble**  
**And I can't even explain why**  
**(Yeah!)**

**All: Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**  
**My mind keeps saying,**  
**"Run as fast as you can"**  
**Troublemaker**  
**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**  
**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**  
**Troublemaker**

**All: Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**  
**My mind keeps saying,**  
**"Run as fast as you can"**  
**Troublemaker**  
**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**  
**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**  
**Troublemaker**

"Great job guys! I don't think we need to run that one again!" Amy said through the microphone, as the boy put away their instruments away and walked out the booth. I was immediately greeted by Butch with a wet sloppy kiss.

"Hey babe what's new?" I gave him a questioning look.

"The real question is what was the inspiration for that song?" He looked over at his brothers for help but they just shrugged him off and returned to my sisters.

"Well ladies I have some exciting news! You are also featured in this album so we want you to do a song for us, if you don't mind, and Bubbles we'll put a seat down for you because of your stomach." Amy said, Bubbles narrowed her eyes.

"What so now you think I'm fat to!?" Amy stood unfazed by the comment.

"Of course not dear, I just want you to be comfortable ass possible." Bubbles immediately turned her frown upside down.

"Ohhhh that is so sweet! Thank you Amy!" She yelled as she walked into the booth, Boomer turns to Amy.

"How do you do that!? You got to tell me please!" Amy smirked.

"I was the same way when I had Mitch in my stomach; women just know how to deal with women." She then left leaving Boomer hopeless.

"Well you guys can sing, I'm not singing anything or anywhere with Buttercup." Robin said while crossing her arms, I rolled my eyes, like me she was pretty stubborn.

"Alright that's fine with me throw your career down the toilet because your too stubborn." She growled at me as she marched into the studio, me following right behind her.

"Are we missing something here?" Mitch ask, Blossom just shakes her head.

"I'll explain it to you guys later." Amy then took the microphone.

"Alright girls remember this is for the younger generation so pick the most creative and fun song you could think of! Alright you're on in 3…2…1…"

**Stupid Hoe By: Nicki Menaj **

**Robin: I get it cracking like a bad back.  
Bitch talkin she the queen, when she looking like a lab rat  
I'm Angelina, you Jennifer  
Come on bitch, you see where Brad at  
Bubbles: Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches  
You can suck my diznik if you take this jizzes  
You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses  
Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business  
Cause I pull up and I'm stuntin' but I ain't a stuntman  
Yes I'm rockin' Jordans but I ain't a jumpman  
Buttercup: Bitches play the back cause they know I'm the front man  
Put me on the dollar cause I'm who they trust in  
Ayo SB, what's the fucks good?  
We ship platinum, them bitches are shipping wood  
Them nappy headed hoes but my kitchen good  
I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish  
A bitch would  
Blossom: You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe **_**[x3]**_**  
You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)  
You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)  
You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)  
You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**

**Robin: Look bubbles go back to your habitat**  
**MJ gone and I ain't having that**  
**How you gon' be the stunt double to the nigga monkey**  
**Top of that I'm in the Phantom looking hella chonky**

**Blossom: Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches**  
**You can suck my diznik if you take this jizzes**  
**You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses**  
**Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business**

**Bubbles: Cause I pull up in that Porsche but it ain't De Rossi**  
**Pretty bitches only can get in my posse**  
**Yes, My name is Roman, last name is Zolanski**  
**But no relation to Roman Polanski**  
**Hey yo, baby bop, fuck you and your EP**  
**Who's gassin' this hoe? BP?**  
**Hmm thinks, 1, 2, 3, to the Nicki Minaj blink**  
**Cause these hoes so busted**  
**Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons**  
**And I don't want custody**  
**Hoes so busted**  
**Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons**  
**And I don't want custody**  
**Buttercup: You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe**

**_[x3]_  
You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe  
You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)  
You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)  
You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)  
You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**

**Blossom: If you cute then the crew can roll**  
**If you sexy eat my cooca raw**  
**Put ya cape on, you a super hoe**  
**2012, I'm at the superbowl**

**Buttercup: Stupid hoes is my enemy**  
**Stupid hoes is so whack**  
**Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me**  
**Then she coulda probably came back**

**Bubbles: Stupid hoes is my enemy**  
**Stupid hoes is so whack**  
**Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me**  
**Then she coulda probably came back**

**Robin: You're a stupid hoe**  
**You're a stupid hoe**  
**You're a stupid hoe**

**Blossom: And I ain't hit that note,**  
**But, fuck you stupid hoe**  
**Yeah, fuck you stupid hoe**  
**I said fuck a stupid hoe,**  
**Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe**  
**Buttercup: I said fuck a stupid hoe,**  
**Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe**  
**I said fuck a stupid hoe**  
**Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe**

**All: I am the female Weezy...**

We stood there in silence as the whole entire studio stood there with open mouths and dropped jaws, I didn't know if to take that as a bad thing or a good thing.

"Was it too much?"

* * *

Robin's POV

"Ouch why are you man handling me!?" I yelled at Mitch, he has not spoken a word to me after our whole performance thing, Amy said she really liked it and everyone else agreed! Even Boomer and Brick liked it, but for some reason Butch and Mitch remained unfazed by it. Right now he was dragging me to an unknown area, he wasn't talking to me either, so that was never a good sign.

"Mitch just tell me what you want!" He still did not answer me instead he opened a door and inside was an table with seats on either side, it looked like an interrogation room. I look to see Buttercup stuck in one seat with Butch holding onto her shoulders so that she wouldn't run away, I immediately caught on to what was happening. I tried to run out but Mitch was faster than me and like a snake spun me around and put my ass in the seat and held onto my shoulders, so I was powerless.

"I think you both understand why you're in this room." Butch says, Buttercup scoffed.

"Yeah we're here because Robin is a huge stubborn pain in the ass." I growled.

"ME!? Why I ought to…."

"Enough with the crap the both of you please! Now Blossom told us everything that happened, so you both need to apalogize! Buttercup you need to apologize for embarrassing your sister at her wedding, and Robin you need to apologize for almost killing your sister, because you seriously could have hurt her kids! I'm mean seriously what is wrong with you!?" Mitch yelled. I gasped he never yelled at me like that so I knew he was pretty angry, but what got my even more upset was that he was taking her side and I'm supposed to be his wife!

"Why are you taking her side!" Mitch rolled his eyes.

"I'm not taking sides, but what you did almost took a life and that is way beneath you." My eyes watered, it just wasn't fair.

"Robin from the deepest depths of my heart I truly am sorry that I embarrassed in front of your guest, it's just seeing dad brought up a lot of anger and I guess I'm just not ready to forgive him. But that doesn not give me a reason to ruin what was to be the happiest day of your life." I smiled, Buttercup really does have a heart.

"I'm sorry too, you know I would never intestinally hurt you or my nephew and nieces. I love you guys so much, I was just a little upset, I really never meant for it to go that far." She smiled and came over and gave me a hug, which was completely out of character.

"Alright first you apologize without gagging than you hug me? Who are you and what have you done to my sister?!" She laughed.

"Just shut up and hug me back!" My smile got wider.

"Yeah were all a big happy family now!" Butch yelled. Buttercup gave him a stern look.

"Um….no. You manhandled me so I will deal with you later." He gulped in nervousness, as Mitch began to laugh.

"I don't know why you're laughing, your in just as much trouble as he's in." Mitch immedialty stopped laughing after that.

"Shit."

* * *

No Ones POV

"Are you sure that they will have the same powers?"

"_**If my seeker is correct, each child will harness a different aspect of their mothers power." **_

"So how do we keep them from getting in our way?"

"_**Simple my love, we bring back a blast from the past, they will cause major chaos. Once we grab the children on their 7**__**th**__** birthday, we can gain control over their powers and take over this pathetic world once and for all." **_

"But why don't we just take the girls instead?"

"_**Dammit you ask too many god damn questions! Just do your job and I promise there will be a place for you on my throne." **_

"Whatever you say master, whatever you say."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! That was the preview that is for what is expected a head. If you thought this was going to be just fun and games than you have another thing coming! MWHAHAHWHAHAH *starts coughing uncontrollably* OK that's enough evil for one day please review!**


	4. Beautiful Blues

**Hello everybody I'm back with this story! I was surprised to see not a lot of people have been reviewing…..interesting but who cares I don't stop until the story is done! Anyways time is our friend just please remember that! Anyways please enjoy!**

* * *

Bubbles POV

I hate babies.

I hate everything that has to do with babies, pregnancies, something going through a vagina, everything. It's the month of April, to be exact its April 3rd, to be exact again today is my due date. I Bubbles Utonium am about to give birth to a set of male twins. I was currently in the backyard trying to get a tan, but my stomach was too big to even do that. I looked around surprised I didn't see Boomer; he was watching me like a hawk for the past week. I felt like he was stalking me at points in my life, I sighed as I struggled to go back inside the house, when I walked into the kitchen I see Buttercup's butt sticking out of the fridge, I chuckled to myself.

"Hey Butterbutt what are you looking for?" She immediately turned around noticing my presence.

"I'm trying to look for the peanut butter I'm trying to make s'mores." I arched my eyebrows.

"Wait but you don't need peanut butter to make s'mores…." She stopped what she was doing looked dumbly at the jar of peanut butter.

"These damn babies are sucking out my brain cells." I laughed.

"And their taking away your body shape too." She glared at me. But she had to admit it was true, because since Buttercup was having triplets or as she says 'Butch can't keep his fucking sperm in check'. She was bigger than all of us she was a month behind Blossom, she was bigger than Blossom. Her stomach looked like it should be in her 7th month but to be honest she was only in her 5 month. So in order my kids are going to be older, then Blossom's, then Buttercup's the Robin's.

"So are you scared?" I looked over to Buttercup as she struggled with opening up the jar. I shrugged.

"I mean yeah it's kind of scary pushing two more lives into this world. I mean and I heard it hurts like hell, and the fact that it could happen any minute doesn't really calm the nerves either…" She shrugged.

"Well hey at least your pushing out two, I have 3 demons inside of me! But that just shows I'm stronger than all of you combined! So ha!" I laughed.

"Yeah that sure prove Jesus loves you." She stuck her tongue out at me as she handed me one of her peanut butter s'mores, I took it oblivious to what I was doing and ate it anyway, it didn't taste half bad. As Buttercup and I were chit chatting away, Blossom came downstairs followed by Robin. Blossom being in her 6th month of labor was pretty big and Robin being in her 3rd month had the worlds weirdest sized bump, it was half medium and half large I couldn't tell which one was which.

"Hey guys, Robin and I were just discussing this up stairs. We need to talk about our powers and our responsibilities." Buttercup groaned.

"I'm already bored; you know that's a bad sign." Robin giggled as she took a seat next to me.

"This isn't funny Buttercup, when our kids are born it's most likely they will get our powers. It will be divided up among them evenly. What worries me is that they won't be able to handle the power or even worse develop powers of their own. I don't want to strip my kids of their powers it's a part of them, but I also don't want them to become some lame superhero team, or even worse become the target for a new science experiment!" She was out of breath by the ending of her rant.

"Whoa ok that was a lot to process, in one breath." Robin muttered.

"My biggest fear is that TGND comes back and starts causing trouble again." Buttercup muttered, my eyes widened in fear.

"What if they come after my babies!? What if they come after me!? What if Boomer dumps me for Brat!? What if I become Brat and the cycle just keeps repeating itself!?" Blossom started to shake me.

"Focus Bubbles you're over reacting! I think it's those hormones of yours!" I giggled.

"By the way Bubbles when exactly are you due?" Robin asked, I was about to answer her. When my bladder answered it for me, I look down to see my pants wet, shit.

"Um to answer your question, what about right now….my water just broke." They all looked at me with gulf ball eyes, at the same moment in time. The boys walk in from their outside game of basketball.

"Hey girls…why do you look like that?" Brick asked. Blossom gulped.

"Bubbles water just broke." At that moment in time Boomer dropped everything he was holding and looked at me to make sure it was true. All I did was nod, and he went crazy.

"EVERYONE GET DOWNSTAIRS I'M HAVING A BABY… I MEAN SHE'S HAVING A BABY!" I held my stomach because it hurt; they really wanted to get out.

"Boomer sweetie, everyone's downstairs already—OH!" Shit these boys kick hard. This just made it worse, because Boomer began panicking. Knowing this would happen I looked over at blossom as she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Alright Brick, you're with my Robin and Mitch. We got to grab Bubbles stuff and then we can head to the hospital. Butch and Buttercup you're in charge of making sure Bubbles gets the hospital without delivering a baby in the car, and making sure Boomer doesn't pass out. Alright people let's MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Butch suddenly picked me up bridal style out of the kitchen and out the front door in my eye sight I could see Buttercup trying to hold a very faint and weak Boomer.

"You would think all her energy is gone for pregnant women?" I said turning to Butch, he shrugged.

"I'm still trying to figure out how she's carrying triplets." The minute he opened the door with his foot, I was blinded by the flash of camaras.

"What the fuck who called the media- OH!" These contractions were getting heavier and heavier, I began to breathe heavy. Buttercup and Boomer( Who managed to bounce back to recovery) made a pathway to one of the family cars that we shared, Butch strapped me in the back seat with Boomer, while he and Buttercup sat in the front.

"OH FUCK!-AHHHH!" Buttercup turned around.

"Deep breaths Bubbles…slowly…in and out…there you go! Boomer what the fuck this is your job!" Boomer looked white in the face.

"I'm about to be a father." He whispered, I suddenly grabbed his collar out of pain.

"That won't happen unless you STOP ACTING LIKE A BITCH AND MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!"

"B-bubbles b-babe I can't breathe…" I let go of his shirt, so he could regain some life in his body. It was quite a bumpy ride because Butch was driving like a maniac trying to get to the hospital.

"Butch be careful! We're only going to the hospital so Bubbles can deliver these babies, not end up on the news for a freaking car accident…" Buttercup said. He shrugged not really caring what she had to say.

"AHHH! BUTCH DRIVE FASTER—OHH!" Boomer began petting my head like a freaking dog.

"Calm down sweetie we're almost-…" I grabbed his shirt once more.

"CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN I'M PUSHING LIVING THINGS OUT OF ME YOU DON'T TELL ME TO—AHHHH!" Buttercup turned around, than looked back at Butch.

"You better not be as bad as your brother, when I'm due because without hesitation you will be out the car window."

* * *

No One's POV

Boomer barged through the hospital doors with Bubbles huffing and puffing in a wheel chair.

"MY GIRLFRIENDS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH TO MY KIDS I NEED HELP HERE!" Soon enough 3 nurses busted through the doors taking Bubbles from Boomer and wheeling her to the nearest delivery room. At the same time Butch and Buttercup had walked in, it was taking Buttercup a lot longer then usual. The minute they stepped Boomer clung on to his elder brother.

"They took her from me man! And I don't know what to do." Butch being very uncomfortable with the display of affection his brother was displaying, pried Boomer off of his now wet T-shirt.

"Get a grip of yourself man!" Boomer wiped his nose with his shirt.

"Y-yeah I guess you're right." Suddenly the door that Bubbles was pushed into was flung open, and out stepped a frantic nurse looking for somebody, she suddenly spotted Boomer and ran towards him.

"Excuse me are you Boomer Jojo?" Boomer shook his head in a confused manner, she sighed a breath of relief and grabbed his hand.

"Well sir, your girlfriend is tearing the place apart unless you come and help her deliver these babies." Boomers face paled as the nurse began pulling him towards the door, he mouthed the words 'help me' as he was being dragged away.

"What a loser, can't even handle the grip of having kids." Butch laughed, Buttercup shot him a look.

"You should be the last one laughing, remember WE'RE having triplets. And I'm 5x times worse than all my sisters combined…" She smirked once she saw his face fell.

"C'mon babe really!?"

* * *

"Did we miss it!? Did she give birth! Are they cute like her or handsome like Boomer!?" Robin squealed bursting through the door of the waiting room, with Mitch hot on her tail. Buttercup shook her head.

"We've been waiting here for about 30 minutes and all we heard is Bubbles cursing out Boomer." AS if on que the 4 adults could hear the commotion in the room.

"BOOMER YOU FUCKING ASS YOU DID THIS TO ME! NEXT TIME WHEN I SAY NO I MEAN NO DIPSHIT!"

"Please babe calm down your scaring the other people…"

"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS IF THEY'RE SCARED THEIR NOT GOIUNG THROUGH THE PAIN I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW!"

"Babe we're sharing our room with the Andersons…."

"STOP SASSING ME YOU JACKASS-AHHHHH!"

"Who knew Bubbles had such a colorful vocabulary." Mitch mumbled.

"Um how about the people who exposed her to high school, parties and boys." Robin said while pointing at Buttercup, who began mumbling a string of profanities under her breath.

"Where are Blossom and Brick?" Butch asked.

"Oh well we had to pick up someone along the way, so they should be here about….now." They all look up to see Blossom, Brick and John Utonium.

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me right now!?" Buttercup hissed, Butch put a comforting hand around her shoulder to calm her down, because for a second he swore he felt the ground begin to shake.

"Hi daddy!" Robin said, he smiled and greeted her with a kiss on the forehead.

"How is she doing?" He asked. Robin looked over at Buttercup hoping to hear her answer him. But Buttercup had other plans and that was to completely ignore his presence. Blossom sighed.

"Alright so I'm guessing she's doing ok…for now. So I guess all we could do is wait." She said. Butch got up and gave her his seat.

"Aw thanks Butch when did you become such a gentleman?" Blossom beamed, Buttercup arched her brows.

"Yeah, since when did you become gentlemen?" Butch rolled his eyes at the remark, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know hanging around Brick can really change a person you know." Buttercup scoffed.

"Brick please stop changing my man I like him the way he is thank you very much. I don't need him turning into…I don't know…you." Brick narrowed his eyes at Buttercup.

"And what's wrong with being me?!" She shrugged.

"I'd rather not say it in front of all these people." Brick shook his head.

"We're talking about this once we get back home." She laughed along with the rest of the crew.

* * *

It's been almost half an hour since they last saw the blonde couple and Blossom was getting very nervous.

"Should it take this long to deliver two freaking babies!? Like WTF man!" Buttercup gave her a weird look.

"WTF man?" Blossom rolled her eyes, and pointed to their father.

"Dad right here remember?" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Was trying to forget thank you very much." She mumbled while leaning into Robin's stomach, causing Robin to pout.

"Hey you have your own stomach to lean on!" Buttercup gave her sister the dumbest look possible.

"Yes Robin because I'm as flexible as I used to be." Robin stuck her tongue out as she crossed her arms over her stomach. She then turned to Buttercup and Blossom.

"I think it's just me but when Mitch touches my stomach, my babies start going berserk." Buttercup and Blossom's eyes went wide.

"YOU TOO!? But it's worse for me because it's like he has some magic touch, because all three of them start pounding away at my poor ribs man…" Butch silently began to snicker.

"I think I should ban Brick from touching my stomach because this is ridiculous I swear." Brick smiled and placed a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"I just think they're all going to be daddy's girls." Mitch says with a smirk, Robin rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with that crap again." Butch shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it might be true, I mean the way they react to our touch has to prove something… I mean watch this." Without warning Butch leans forward and places a kiss on Buttercup's stomach and she immediately jumps up because of the kicks that the triplets were throwing at them.

"Dammit Butch! That fucking hurt!" He chuckled.

"I rest my case." The door was suddenly pushed open and everyone turns there head to see Boomer smiling like an idiot.

"They're here." That was all he said before everyone else ran (Well mostly Robin and Mitch) into the room ahead of everyone else. While everyone straggled along, Boomer was the first one to go back into the room, he smiled once he saw his girlfriend looking beautiful as ever holding a pair of beautiful baby boys. Once everyone was in the room Boomer was grinning from ear to ear.

"The first one to be delivered at exactly 1:15pm is Brad Chance Jojo." Brad had a dark blue color in his eyes, he had a golden Blonde hair like Boomer, and had a few freckles along his face, and he had a tan complexion just like his mother, thought his eyes were closed he was smiling at the amount of noise in the room due to his presence.

"Full of himself, like father like son." Brick said. Bubbles giggled as Boomer rolled his eyes. She held up her next son to Blossom.

"And this is Ben Tyler Jojo, he was delivered at 1:18pm." Blossom cooed as Ben smiled up at her, he had lighter shade of blue eyes then his brother. The baby had dirty blonde hair, and the biggest cheeks you could ever imagine. Unlike his brother he didn't have any freakles.

"Bubbles their beautiful." Buttercup whispered as she took Brad from Robin, rocking the baby back and forth as he smiled wider.

"May I hold him?" Buttercup looked to her left and saw her dad looking down at the boy with a caring smile, she saw that his eyes had a glass over affect as if he were about to cry_._

_Maybe he has changed for the better, instead of holding on to the past its better I look on to the future, god I hate Blossom right now._ Buttercup thought, she looked at her dad once more before she handed him the baby with a smile on her face.

"Don't be scared you'll be a great grandfather…like you were a great dad." John held back his tears as he embraced Buttercup carefully with the infant in his other hand. He kissed her on top of her head lightly as she hugged him back.

"Why did you choose to give them our last name?" Brick asked, Bubbles shrugged, while taking Boomer's hand in hers.

"I like the Jojo family last name, and I love Boomer too much to let him live his life without his kids, and let's face it Utonium is just not the way to go." Everyone laughed at that. After a while they started to depart after noticing how tired Bubbles was getting because of her constant yawning. She insisted that she was fine but after all that pushing everyone would be tired as well. They said their final goodbyes as they left the blonde couple with their new baby boys.

"I can't believe I did it." Bubbles whispered as her kids began falling asleep. Boomer looked at her.

"You? Well what about me?" Bubbles gave him a look and he smiled.

"Yeah it was mostly you." Bubbles looked down at her kids and sighed.

"They're perfect Boomer; I think our family is complete." Boomer nodded his head vigorously.

"It's not complete…without making it official." Bubbles looked up, but was shocked to feel Boomer slipping on a ring on her finger.

"Bubbles we just started our family and I'm not willing to let it go. I love you too much to lose you, and I'm ready to grow up and be the responsible father and husband that I can prove myself to be." Bubbles started crying, she looked up at him, and he smiled as he crashed his lips on to hers.

"Boomer I don't want you to grow up, I just want us to be happy that's I could really ask for. Your perfect just the way you are." He smiled again, placing another kiss on her lips.

"Bubbles Angel Utonium will you do me the honors of being my wife and take my hand in marriage?" Bubbles nodded her head up and down as she was lost for words. Boomer smiled and pressed onto hers once more before he took Brad from Bubbles arms and lied in bed with his family. They fell asleep in pure bliss and happiness.

* * *

**AAAAWWWWWWW! I loved that ending! It was cute though, for those who didn't like it well that's your problem! LMAO Anyways please review it makes my life and more stories more life! **

**Blah. XOXOXOXXO **


End file.
